Date A Live: the blossoming of the heart
by Starlight-Swordswoman
Summary: Several years after a certain event Kotori and Shido finally see their cousin Sakura for the first time in years. Many strange things have been happening; spacequakes without a Spirit present, Deaths of countless innocent people and AST member have been going missing. What is happening? Who is causing it? Some ShidoxTohka.


Date A Live: The blossoming of the heart

**Before**

**Me: Hi! This is my first Date A Live fic so be nice. **

**Shido: Georgia what are you planning on doing?**

**Me: hehehe. Stuff.**

**Tohka: Shido, what does stuff mean?**

**Shido: *sighs***

**Me: *facepalms* Tohka don't worry I'm sure Shido will tell you later. I don't own Date A Live and it's characters. I only ow my oc Sakura. I plan to update this as soon as possible but my CFV fic comes first :)**

Prologue

"Onii-sama, where is Sakura-san?" an four year old Kotori asked her older brother, Shido. "I don't kn-" "SHIDO! KOTORI!" A girl with sky blue eyes and blonde hair waved at the two siblings and ran over to them. "Shido. Kotori. I missed you so much!" She said hugging the two. "Sakura, we missed you too, right Kotori?" Kotori smiled at her brother and nodded. "Sakura-san can I have a piggy back please?" Sakura smiled "Okay, Shido can you carry my bags please?" The boy sighed at his cousin and nodded. Sakura lifted Kotori onto her back while Shido picked up Sakura's bags. "Let's Go!" Kotori said with a smile.

*Mini Time Skip*

"Shido your house is HUGE!" Sakura exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. "Sakura yours is bigger than this, remember." Shido said with a sigh. "Oh yeah. Never mind. Kotori, come help me. I have some things for you and Shido." The two girls ran upstairs to the room Sakura would be using for her visit. "This will be a long holiday." Shido said to himself. Little did he know that there would be a huge event around the corner that would change all three of their lives.

*Time Skip* (Tohka: There are a lot of these. Georgia what is a time skip? Me: Never mind. I'll tell you later.)

"Onii-sama! Onii-sama! Sakura-san! Sakura-san" Kotori cried out to her two relatives. The earth shook around her, Plants of every description wrapped themselves around anything. Shido was running around the jungle looking for the two girls. "Onii-sama!" Kotori cried tears streaming down her face. One of the tears fell onto Shido's face which caused him to look upwards. "Kotori how did you get up there?" Shido yelled up to his sister. "The tree hurt me Onii-sama. It came from down there." Kotori yelled to her brother from the top of the tree. "Where's Sakura?" He yelled. "I don't kn-" Kotori was hit by some vines, knocked out of the tree and began hurtling to the ground. "KOTORI!" Shido screamed.

"NO!" All os a sudden a vine covered in little red flowers wrapped around Kotori, stopping her fall. Shido looked to see a girl which looked just like Sakura except that she wore a glowing green dress covered in flowers, leaves and vines and a wreath of cherry blossoms sat on her head. In the girls hand was a silver staff with a similar floral design on and was decorated with jewels. The girl was breathing heavily and her face was covered with sweat. "Sakura?" Shido asked once Kotori was safe in his arms. "Shido don't come any closer." Sakura said with a strained look on her face. "Sakura, what's happening?" Shido asked, leaving otri and moved forwards. "Shido I-" Sakura dropped to the ground, her breathing began to get heavier. Shido knelt by his cousin and hugged her. All over a sudden the ground ceased to shake and the plants disappeared. Shido looked to find his cousin looking normal and asleep in his lap.

"What was that?" He whispered to himself. "Onii-sama!" Kotori ran to her brother,wrapped her arms around him and burried her face in his shoulder. Several figures emurged from the shadows around them. "Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka and Sakura Kita. Forget what has happened here. Forget." The shadows chorused. Both Shido and Kotori began to sway and then eventually passed out.


End file.
